


matching marks

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, i mean once episode 12 airs, technically it's canon compliant until then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia looks down, confused- and there, mocking her resolve and carefully crafted plans is a platinum soulmate rune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matching marks

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's challenge 487: tattoo

Lydia is ready. She's standing before the Clave representatives, new allies, and the institute she'll soon be officially in charge of. She's ready for this life, and not a single doubt had been in her mind until Alec hesitates, his stele over her wrist. 

Something is carved into her skin then, feels nothing like a rune, more like water than fire. Lydia looks down, confused- and there, mocking her resolve and carefully crafted plans is a platinum soulmate rune. 

She doesn't have to look to know Alec doesn't have its match, and she looks to Isabelle instead, a sliver of white glinting from under her bracelet. 

Alec is still hesitating, eyes wide. It wasn't like the tattoo (because _now_ Lydia understood why those with them always contested the name rune) was a common one, nor was there much literature on them. And no one quite knew why they sometimes appeared and sometimes didn't, nor did they follow any set time line. 

Swallowing, Lydia straightens her shoulders and lightly tugs her wrist out of Alec's grip. 

“I apologize, it seems I have a soulmate. I cannot in good conscience proceed before talking with them.”

Alec nods, looking almost relieved and Lydia almost laughs- they're far too alike. Both wanting to let logic win, inevitably failing, letting pathos guide them. 

“For everyone who traveled, a reception will begin shortly.” Alec declares, and whispers erupt but it's far more contained than most canceled weddings would be. At least her new tattoo did that. 

.

Lydia doesn't talk to Isabelle at the reception. She wants to, _aches_ to- curiosity clawing through her. Everything about Isabelle is infinitely more interesting than another representative that is curious if she has any idea who her soulmate is. Lydia's gotten the response down-pat: an embarrassed flush, biting her lower lip, and a small shake of her head. Inevitably they chuckle, wish her the best of luck finding him and move along.

Lydia's never hated politics so much. 

Alec's parents express a bit of false regret and excitement about her having a soulmate, ' _they're so rare- how lucky, to have a real partner_ '. And for an instant, Lydia wants to tell their smug faces that it's actually their daughter and she's _so_ pleased to have their support. 

She doesn't of course. She doesn't even know what Isabelle will want to do, but god, it's a good fantasy. It might end with them getting married, the Clave realizing they were wrong all this time because Isabelle and Lydia's institute is the best in the world, and them defeating Valentine. Whatever. It's a fantasy, it doesn't have to be attainable. 

(Lydia's pretty sure wish fulfillment is supposed to be more pleasant feeling.)

.

Alec finds her after the reception, tie undone and with redder lips than normal. It's another sign that their political marriage would have never evolved- she doesn't even feel a spark of jealousy, is more amused than anything. 

“You're here to discuss a potential future wedding?” Lydia supposes, wondering if he'll come clean. 

Alec scratches the back of his neck. “Um, even before the soulmate thing, I was thinking of calling it off- I mean, I wasn't going to. Not so late, I wouldn't do that to you, but I wanted to.”

Lydia clamps down on her gut response- it doesn't matter anyways, they're not getting married and neither of them owe the other anything. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

Lydia raises an eyebrow, and Alec throws up his hands. “Alright,” he says, “do you know who he is?” 

Lydia almost laughs, and finally says it out loud. “I do. I know her.”

.

Lydia is working on a pros and cons list when Isabelle finds her. She really wants something on the pro side besides 'soulmates', but she can't think of anything. The Clave has always been clear about its stance on anything that isn't neat and simple heterosexual. Even if Isabelle was interested in dating, to just test the waters, it could easily ruin her family name- something both the older siblings had been trying to repair. 

There was absolutely nothing logical about wanting to explore her bond with Isabelle. And yet, Lydia can't help but smile at the approaching Izzy. It's a good sign that Izzy came to find her, it has to be. 

“So, soulmates.” Isabelle says, hoping up on her desk right in front of her and sitting on the list. “I can't say I was expecting that at my bother's wedding.” 

“Um yeah, I mean no me neither,” Lydia says, trying to covertly back her seat up a bit. They're both still in their wedding finery, Isabelle looking ridiculously gorgeous head to toe, and there's no where safe for Lydia to look. 

Isabelle smiles, offering her wrist, and Lydia's eyes widen- the bracelet from before is gone, and an identical platinum tattoo glimmers up at her. 

“Wanna give it a shot?” Izzy asks, and Lydia's pretty sure she's dreaming. 

“I'd love to but your family-”

“Shhh,” Izzy says, drawing Lydia in, and Lydia finds herself standing far too close for decorum. 

“Kiss me,” Izzy says, and she does.


End file.
